Rio vs Zombies
by Spirit of Azure
Summary: Chemical weapons fired from the middle east has detonated in all continents of the earth, Rio is one of the last defense points on earth, can our heroes eliminate them before they end the human race? *Please sign OC's up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil forum*
1. Chapter 1

Rio vs. Zombies

Chapter 1 - The start of zombies

An OC production

Author: Sierrastrike

Credits and thanks to:

Nicole da Canary (Blumacaw 13),

Chickweed001,

CJFANG,

and Firehound427

for giving the author permission to use their OC's.

Jessie Malle lay on the couch with her eyes closed. She couldn't sleep though, her ears were filled with the moaning of zombies and gunfire.

"JESSIE! JESSIE GET UP!" Ken shouted and got right back to shooting at zombies with his Type 89.

The two mounted miniguns set up at the windows of the bookstores fired non-stop, Roland Frost and Cpt. Nate Weston were firing at hundreds of zombies coming at the little fortified bookstore. The loader, Lt. Wilson sat, firing a .45 USP at the zombies, he would load the miniguns and .50 cal MGs if they were out of ammo or cool it down with ice packs if it got too hot.

Jessie stood up. 'Here they come again.' She thought. Her break had ended, she picked up her P90 with extended magazines and fired at zombies that were missed by the MGs and miniguns.

"ARE THESE MEATSACKS ON STEROIDS?" Sierra shouted, manning the .50 cal on the left.

"THINK SO! THEY'RE MUCH FASTER THEN YESTERDAY!" Bell said, manning the .50 cal on the right.

"TOM! PUNCH SOME M203s INTO THESE GUYS!" Sierra shouted.

"GOT IT!"

Tom stopped firing his M4 and loaded the under-barrel grenade launcher and started firing grenades into the large crowd of zombies.

****** A week ago – At the base ******

"Sierra, as you may know from the news, chemical weapons from the middle east have been fired towards all continents of the world, and one heading towards South America has already been released, I need you to go in and collect samples of the chemical or possibly a virus."

"Do we go now?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

"You will go in with bullet resistant chemical warfare suits, no resistance is expected, but expect the unexpected."

****** At the site of the chemical release ******

"It's quiet..." Bell said.

A moan came from the front of the team.

"What was that?" Wilson said.

"Don't know, check your HBS." Sierra said.

"... I got an irregular heartbeat... 10 'o clock. It's moving slowly towards us... There's two more!"

A shriek was heard and the dot on Wilson's heartbeat sensor quickly moved towards him.

"They're closing fast! 10'o clock!"

"Prepare to engage!" Sierra ordered.

"Got it!"

Three pairs of yellow eyes could be seen, and the zombies then ran towards the five.

"FIRE!"

Two shots from each rifle was enough to take off the three zombies' heads.

"What the hell was that?" Weston said.

"...Zombies?" Bell replied.

"Come on, now, zombies aren't real, are they?"

"We need to get a sample, come on!" Sierra said.

The five ran towards the shell, the green gas got thicker with every step.

"There, let's get outta here."

Doc took a picture of the zombies and their decapitated heads, then ran along with the others.

"This is weird."

****** Two days later ******

"Sierra, we have confirmed the virus, it infects all types of creatures, humans, birds, even other microorganisms. You may have heard on the news that all around the world there are zombies, Rio is one of the only places left to defend, others including New york, LA, Vancouver, Berlin, eastern China and parts of Russia. The defence is getting weaker, but the zombies keep coming. We can't lose Rio, or South America will be lost too."

"All right, set up the base for an invasion, and drop off three miniguns and four .50 MGs at the bookstore, we're going to fortify that as a last defence." Sierra said. "And give us ammo and non- perishable food and water, we'll need it."

****** Now ******

"They're dying out!" Weston said.

"Good, I'm going to check on the people upstairs." Sierra said. "Tom, save some grenades until the next ammo drop."

"Yeah... Hey, I'm going to work on my truck, since I'll get an hour or two when they're letting up." Tom said.

"I guess put more armour and MGs on it?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, we do need a powerful ride." Tom said.

"I hope Weston doesn't drool on it again!" Sierra said and laughed.

"Heh heh, yeah."

Tom looked at Ken, he was stripping and cleaning his rifle again. 'Good old Ken, always sharpening his sword.'

He then walked into the three- car garage of the bookstore, it held Tom's modded truck, Sierra's modded Prius, and Azure's up-armored Humvee.

"So, what am I going to put on you today?" Tom thought out loud.

Sierra walked upstairs and saw Linda ready to serve dinner.

"Doc, is the grenade launcher working?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, but I'm almost out of ammo."

"The ammo drop will be in at dawn, so don't worry."

"So what's for dinner?"

"Canned soup with ham or jam sandwitches." Linda said.

"Nice." Fernando said.

Sierra walked over to Blu and Jewel.

"You two scared?"

"a little. But the foot knives you made us are useful." Blu typed.

"Okay!" Sierra walked downstairs, the gunfire had ceased. Everyone was off of their turrets and suppressors were put on to kill any wondering zombies.

Everyone washed their hands with soap and rainwater collected with buckets.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Good, I'm hungry!" Jessie said.

"Me too." Ken said.

"Where's Tom?" Bell asked.

"I'll look for him." Sierra said and walked into the garage.

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Dinner!"

"Coming." Tom said and followed Sierra.

"Hands."

Tom washed his hands and started eating with the others.

A moan was heard in the living room.

"I'll get it." Doc said.

Doc walked slowly behind the zombie and stabbed it's skull, killing it. He took off the rubber glove and continued eating.

AN: Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Uzzi**

It's been a week since I ran away, for some reason I still haven't turned. I fed off of squirrels and sometimes- dead zombies. The taste is horrible, but I have no choice as the pain of hunger in my stomach is just more important than my wish for death. I was sure I was going to turn someday, but it never came. I launched myself at a zombie, biting down his neck, it scratched me on my side, but then I ripped off his head. I spat out the blood and walked on. I got to a dip in the asphalt with rainwater in it and cleaned my mouth and started licking the wound from the zombie's scratch. I cleaned my mouth again and moved on.

****** fifteen minutes later ******

The sun just rose above sugarloaf mountain, as the sun rose, gunfire crackled. I started hearing it the third day I ran away, I have been chasing it ever since. And now I found it.

"Isn't this... Blu macaw books?" I barked silently.

I took a shortcut in the parking lots behind the row of houses, making sure I wasn't seen by the zombies on the street. I snuck through the pet door and saw a familiar face.

"Uzzi?" Sierra said.

"Dennis..." I whimpered.

**Free POV**

Sierra stared at the wolf. He was both happy and confused. How could he have not turned? Did he get medical treatment? If so, by who? Or is it his saliva? Sierra knew canine saliva can fight infections, but from turning into a zombie?

"Uzzi, we need to give you medical treatment, now!" Sierra said and went to Tulio and Doc.

"Uzzi came back."

"Hellhounds? I'm ready!" Doc said, picking up his AA-12.

"WHOA! NO! NOT AS A ZOMBIE!" Sierra said quickly. "He just came back, he looks scratched up, I'm surprised he didn't turn."

"From my past as a veterinarian, dog saliva does fight some infections, but it can cause infections if the wounds is licked too much." Tulio said.

Uzzi immediately stopped licking his wounds and got down on his belly.

"So what do we do?" Sierra asked.

"Well, the best thing to do now is to clean him and his wounds, and then inject some antibiotics into him." Doc said.

"I'll leave you two to it, then."

"So... Do we put a muzzle on him?" Doc asked Tulio.

Uzzi whimpered and put his paws on his muzzle.

"He looks like he's fine." Tulio said. "But... We can't be sure, I'll give him one that won't restrict his barking."

Tulio came back with the muzzle.

'This thing is so friggin' tight!' Uzzi thought.

"Come on, Uzzi! Bath time!"

"Yey!" Uzzi barked, of course, no one understood him except the birds.

****** Down stairs ******

"WILSON! RELOAD!" Frost shouted.

"I GOT IT!" Wilson shouted.

Wilson worked on the minigun as fast as he could, while Frost sprayed the zombies with his MP7.

"HEY! ROLAND! USE ONE OF YOUR HORNS!" Weston yelled.

"IT WON'T WORK WHEN THEY'RE LOOKING AT US!" Roland yelled back and stabbed a zombie that got too close with his kurki knife.

"HOW'BOUT I GET ON THE GUN FOR NOW AND YOU RELOAD, BELL?" Wilson shouted.

"SURE!"

Wilson started shooting at zombies with his SCAR-L as Bell reloaded the .50 cal for him to use.

"GO! FIRE!"

"WOO HOO! THIS IS AWESOME! EAT LEAD, MEATSACKS" Screamed Jessie on the other .50.

"Hey, Ken! Where's your Mitsubishi GTO twin turbo?" Tom asked, reloading his M4.

"It... I'd rather not talk about it." Ken said and kept firing on semi- auto.

"Oh... The zombies broke it?" Tom asked.

"Something like that. How's you truck doing?" Ken asked and reloaded.

"I just installed some bullet- resistant glass on it, and then I changed the wiper blades, the serious stuff goes on last." Tom replied, putting more 5.56 rounds into the zombies.

**Uzzi**

"Ow! Hey! That's a bruise!" I barked.

"Sorry, didn't see that." Tulio apologized.

"And, now to dry you off." Doc said, holding a towel.

Doc continued to dry me as Tulio went to get a brush and a medical kit. Tulio then came back and handed Doc the brush.

"Aww, that feels good..." I whimpered.

When Doc was done, Tulio applied alcohol on my wounds.

"OW! Don't you have some of the pain- free stuff?" I barked.

"I know it hurts, but we save the pain- free ones for really bad wounds."

"Doc, take off the muzzle."

"Finally..."

"Open your mouth." Tulio said.

I did so and Tulio poured half the bottle into my mouth, I gurgled and spat it into the toilet.

"Good boy!" Doc said.

I wagged my tail. Tulio took a needle and sucked up a liquid.

"Uzzi, this won't hurt at all, just hold still for me, please." Doc said and took the needle.

I held as still as possible as the needle was injected into my paw.

"You are good with a needle, Doc!" I barked.

"And there you go! You can go now, Uzzi!" Tulio said.

I went downstairs and found Sierra, he was crouching, holding his F2000 and firing short bursts at the zombies.

I barked at him and he turned around.

"Hey, Uzzi, you just stay back, we don't need you for the moment, go upstairs, play with Blu and Jewel or something."

"Okay then."

**Free POV**

Two AC-130s flew over the bookstore, carrying a full load of ammo ready to be fired towards the zombies, and supply crates, for the few resistance areas in Rio.

Ammo crates drop every three days and food crates drops every three days. New weapons can be selected every month. This time, all three are coming at once to all resistance points. The AC-130s started firing their Bofors and Vulcans, clearing large areas around resistance points, and while these were reloading, the 105mm howitizers were fired, clearing the areas farther from the resistance points. The two AC-130s parted ways and headed for different supply drop points.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sure you guys thought the last chapter was sloppier then all my other writing, I'm sorry for that, but I'll try to make this chapter much better.

Chapter 3

The AC-130 flew on towards the bookstore, still firing off all it's weapons. It opened the bomb hatch and dropped three crates.

****** Down at ground level ******

"FRAG OUT!" Bell shouted.

"LEFT FLANK! WE NEED MORE FIRE ON THE LEFT FLANK!" Tom shouted.

Frost turned his minigun towards the left and covered the side.

"Area tango, your supplies have arrived. We will be providing air support, use purple flare to mark areas."

As the sentence was finished, three crates dropped on top of several zombies, crushing them.

"ROGER THAT!" Sierra shouted. "KEN! THROW YOUR FLARES!"

Ken threw a flare to the left of the bookstore, and almost instantly explosions blew a large group of zombies into a slimy, bloddy pool of body parts.

"HOO RAH!" Wilson shouted.

"HERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Ken shouted. "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, DISHONORABLE MONSTERS!"

The flare landed in the streets among hundreds of zombies, a large explosion was heard as blood started to fly.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Jessie shouted. "I NEED TO RELOAD!"

"I got it."

"I NEED ANOTHER BELT TOO!" Weston screamed.

"I'M ALMOST OUT!" Frost said.

Bell finished loading Jessie's .50 and sprinted to Weston.

"Doc! Ken! Tom! We need to put more fire on them!" Sierra said.

"Tom, switch to your M203!" Ken said.

"I was thinking of the same thing." Tom replied.

The three let out full- auto on their rifles (except Tom who's firing his grenade launchers.) , Sierra couldn't control the recoil and stopped for a second, and started firing in ten- round bursts.

"Eagle, give us support, we won't be able to mark targets, but just fire!" Sierra shouted.

"Roger, firing!"

"Sierra, we can't hold out here for long, we need to leave the bookstore!" Jessie shouted.

"I know, Eagle, prevent the zombies from coming close to the crates, the rest of you, give us cover!" Sierra said.

"ROGER!"

"Tom, your the strongest among us, you pull the crates into the store while we give you cover." Ken said.

"All right, Tom, give Tulio your rifle!" Sierra said.

"What?"

"Just do it! You won't get a chance to use it!"

"Fine! Tulio! Catch! Don't break it!"

Tulio caught the rifle and started firing from the hip at the zombies, it wasn't very accurate, but of course, the shots all hit due to the sheer number of zombies.

"HOW DO YOU RELOAD THIS THING?" Tulio screamed. "Oh... NEVERMIND!"

Shells were dropped around the crates and zombies fell to the ground dead, the four ran towards the crates, Tom grabbed the weapon crate and started pulling it back to the store.

"ARRGGGGG! THIS IS HEAVY!" Tom said.

The area was closing in on Ken and Sierra, but the AC-130 quickly cleared areas, easing the pressure on the two. Tom was now on the second crate- the food crate. Tulio took an AK-47 with drum magazines from the weapon crate as Tom took back his M4.

"FRAG OUT!" Sierra shouted.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Ken shouted.

Tom kept pushing the food crate.

"I'm onto the last crate!" Tom shouted.

"Got it! Just a little longer!" Sierra said.

"I'm out! Gimme another belt!" Jessie shouted.

Bell was reloading as fast as he could.

"Sierra, we are running on the last quarter of our fuel, we can only stay for two more minutes, over."

"We got it, we're almost done." Ken said through his radio.

"Annnnnnd DONE!" Tom said.

"Get back into the shop, Eagle, do another bombing run in the streets, we're going to station more defences on the street." Sierra said.

"We copy, howitzers firing..."

Frost counted six booms and got up.

"MOVE UP! WESTON! WILSON! GET THE MGS UP!" Sierra ordered.

Wilson took a minigun turret from the weapon crate, while Weston worked to pick up the one already set up in the bookshop. After they were set up, Frost and Jessie started firing them, while Weston and Wilson went to get the .50s too. Now there was two miniguns and two .50s to fire at each side of the street, and only one minigun in the bookstore for a last defence.

"Eagle, give us some breathing space then you're done over here." Sierra said. 'Now let's hope this place holds out until the main force comes...' Sierra thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone lay on their spots for sleeping, except Ken, who volunteered to be the lookout for two hours. He sat at the window, looking below, there were few lights, most concealed by blinds so they were not seen by zombies. The screaming and crying of little children died down, most of the times they have to be muffled. Ken had seen this, before he found the bookstore, he lived with Tom in his truck along with a few survivors.

Ken looked through the infrared sight that replaced his ACOG at night. A zombie was sniffing for flesh, it went towards the bookstore and started eating the corpses of zombies in front of the bookstore.

"Ugh... It eats the bodies of his fallen buddies..." Ken mumbled to himself.

Ken thought he would leave the thing alone, but because it was a threat to the pack, Ken killed it with two suppressed 5.62 rounds to the face.

**Tom**

Tom walked through the streets of Rio, he was lost, Ken, Jessie and Azure was nowhere to be found. He has ditched his truck with the bodies of the infected Monteiros and birds, at least, he thought they were dead, as he ditched the truck into the ocean.

"Sierra? Ken? Jessie? Where are you guys? I'm running low on ammo!" Ken said through his radio.

"Tom? Tom! This is Sierra, I am in a tight situation right now! STAY DOWN AND DON'T COME BACK UP! I'm behind the sambadrome, I need backup, I can't find my team and they're not answering my calls!" Sierra said.

"Sierra, hold on, I'm coming to get you!"

"Be quick! I can't fend them off much longer! AHH! DIE! NO! HELP!" A sick crack was heard as the cross- comm was dropped.

"Sierra! SIERRA!"

Tom broke into a sprint towards the sambadrome, he immediately stopped as a few zombies in front of him turned around Tom's eyes widened as he saw who these zombies previously were.

"Ken? Jessie? Weston? Sierra? Frost? Oh s***!" Tom said as he raised his rifle and fired. Only three rounds escaped before the familiar click was heard.

"No!" Tom said and reached for his pistol. The zombies were closing in on him now, he was about to fire as he backed up into something.

"Linda?"

Tom tried to fire, but nothing came out. Tulio came behind him and bit down on his neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOO!" Tom screamed as he woke up with a start.

"AHH!" Ken screamed as he flipped over in his chair.

"Whoa, Tom, what the hell happened?" Sierra asked.

"...Just a bad dream, that's all." Tom said.

"Well, thanks, I had a bad dream too." Sierra said.

"I have bad dreams every night." Jessie said.

Weston sighed. "Would getting an awesome truck with front- shooting machine guns just like Tom's be considered a bad dream? Let's go to sleep, I want to shoot more zombies."

"Well I had a dream about

Sierra faced Tom and shrugged.

"Good night." Tom said.

"Good night..." Sierra said.

"Oww..." Ken said.

****** IN DA MORNING! ******

"Weston, don't forget to pack the MGs outside, We don't want our next outpost to be defended with only rifles." Sierra said.

"Got it."

"I'll miss this place..." Blu said.

"What's so good about it?" Jewel said.

"Well, it looks like the bookstore in Minnesota, it feels like it, and it's in Rio."

"Let's get ready ourselves."

"Right."

"You guys take Tom's truck." Sierra said to Tom, Ken and Jessie "You take the Prius with me" Sierra said to the Monteiros, Frost and the macaws, "and you take the Hummer." Sierra said to Azure.

Everyone went to their respective vehicles, and drove slowly onto the streets of Rio, then accelerated to 60 km/h, crashing into several zombies. The Monteiros screamed inside, seeing the blood and guts on the windshields, but Sierra and Frost were laughing hard.

"Alpha, this is Charlie, do you copy?" Tom said.

"We copy, Bravo, check in." Frost said.

"We're A-OK!"

"Tom, we have a big clump of zombies in front, spin up the death machines." Frost said.

"Affirmative!" Tom said and spinned the barrels of the miniguns.

"FIRE!"

As the order was given out, a total of seven machine guns fired, two on the hood of Tom's truck, two on the Prius' roof, the mounted MG on the Hummer, and two retro-fitted ones on the roof. Zombies charged at the vehicles but were either shot to bits by the machine guns, crushed or shot off by a shotgun if they got onto the vehicles.

"WE'RE ALMOST AT THE BASE! COMMAND! HOLD FIRE ON YOUR EAST SIDE AND TAKE COVER! WE ARE HEADING INTO THE BASE WITH WEAPONS HOT, I REPEAT! HOLD FIRE ON EAST SIDE!"

"Sierra, copy that and welcome home."

"ALL VEHICLES! HOLD FIRE!" Sierra shouted. The cars crashed through the gate and drifted into parking spots.

"GET OFF! PUT FIRE ON THE ZOMBIES!" Sierra commanded.

The base was fortified with tanks at each side, firing at the huge crowd of zombies. Mounted weapons like .50 calibers and MK19 grenade launchers pushed the zombies back, shouts for ammo and support were overwelmed by the sound of hundreds of weapons firing.

"Sierra! Get inside, we need to talk."

****** Inside the meeting room ******

"Wow, did we get a makeover here?" Sierra joked.

"We couldn't get all the blood out, but we did disinfect the place. It's a pleasure to see all of you again, how have you all been holding out?" Overlord asked.

"Just fine, actually, until there seemed to be more of them every day." Jessie said.

"We noticed that too. Ken, Tom, I'm glad to see you two here again."

"You too, General." Tom and Ken said together.

"So, I'm going to get right to the point here, and it's going to surprise you."

"And what would that be?" Weston asked.

"Well, Captain... I need you to drop a bomb in Rio, it's not a nuke like they did in completely zombified places like the south of Russia, but a large one, in downtown Rio. There's only a few people there that we confirmed dead yesterday. But there's a catch: We have no AC-130s available to carry it, they are all on support missions or need repairs."

"So... How big of a bomb is it?" Sierra asked.

"About as big as half a sedan, we already arranged it. You will drive the bomb truck there at midnight..."

Overlord continued explaining the operation, if this mission is a success, most of downtown Rio will be cleared out, saving a lot of time and ammo, and possibly save some lives in the process.

"Consider it done, buddy." Sierra said. "Guys, get some rest, you'll need it for tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Is no one seriously reviewing? Come on, I need reviews, I'm not the best author ever, give me tips, suggestons, even ideas!

Chapter 5

"*Cough Cough-*

" Is everybody all right?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Ken, Frost and Jessie said.

"We have to get out of here, I smell gasoline." Frost said.

Jessie opened the door and started to get up, but something caught her leg.

"Guys, I'm stuck!"

Jessie's foot was stuck under the driver's seat of the humvee.

Ken pointed his flashlight on Jessie's foot.

"This might hurt a bit..."

Ken twisted Jessie's foot thirty degrees clockwise.

"Ow."

Ken slowly pulled Jessie's foot out. Frost came out of the humvee, the zombies haven't caught up to them yet.

"Bravo, this is Alpha, what is your status?" Weston asked.

"We're stuck here half a klick behind you, keep arming the bomb, we'll be there." Frost said.

"Affirmative, bomb is almost ready, ETA five minutes."

"Roger, Oscar Mike, out!"

"So how are we going to get there?" Jessie asked.

"Check the cars nearby, see if one is still working." Ken said.

"How about that SUV?" Tom said, pointing at a 2011 Ford escape.

"I'll check it out!" Jessie said, snatching the crowbar from Tom.

"Hey! Careful!"

The door was locked, so Jessie broke the window and unlocked the doors from the inside, pulling out the corpse inside and getting in the driver's seat.

"Jessie, you're not old enough to drive." Ken said. "I'll do it."

"No, Dennis gets to drive, so I do too."

"But he's-" Ken said.

"So are you giving up the shotgun seat for Tom or Roland?"

"Fine!" Ken said, getting in the passenger seat.

Jessie pushed the start button and put in a CD, turning the stereo to full blast. She then put the gear to drive and stepped on the throttle.

"Sierra, we are on route to your position." Frost said on the radio again.

"Roger that! We'll need the extra help, we see about a bloody million zombies coming our way!" Bell said.

**Sierra**

"Comfirmation code." I said.

"V3X6OJN XZ7LD" Weston said.

"Done, time set for... fifteen minutes."

"Pack up and get ready." Bell said.

"Well, look who's here!" Wilson said.

"Frost, put a blow horn here or something."

"On it." Frost said and put two blowhorns on the bomb, taping their buttons so they will keep sounding.

"Let's get outta here."

I detached the bomb trailer from our humvee and drove it ahead of Jessie's SUV.

"Looks like we got company. Twenty plus zombies, one o' clock." Weston reported.

"Well, it ain't their lucky day as zombies." I said.

"Bravo, stay close, we got zombies." Bell said through his cross- comms.

Weston took control of the .50 BMG and started firing into the group of zombies. The zombies were quickly suppressed and we moved on.

****** T minus 5 minutes until detonation ******

It was only twilight when we were at the base, pools of blood stained the outside crimson red. Inside the situation room though, it was clean as always, with not a single spot unsanitized.

"So, how's the bomb doing?" I asked.

"Just getting the usual treatment from zombies, biting and scratching. It'll explode in a minute sorry I don't have popcorn for us to watch the explosion."

"I got chips." Jessie said.

"There's a reason we don't have popcorn here, Jessie." I said.

"What?"

"Sign." Tom said.

"Oh... No hamburgers, fries or... Sodas?"

"NO! No foods or drinks!"

"Okay, geez."

"Here it comes, watch!" Weston said.

The explosion was huge, with a mushroom cloud just smaller than a nuke, a minute later we saw the damage, it flattened at least ten blocks, leaving behind only debris and body parts.

"That was... AWESOME!" Jessie said.

"It was pretty awesome all right." I said. "It was worth it... But I'm going to sleep."

I walked out of the room and into our bunks, I dove right into mine and went right to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A C-17 Globemaster landed, several soldiers are checking for contamination. This shipment contained supplies, weapons and military personnel, which includes three that will be working with Azure:

Lt. Sera Irrasi- A tall, slim woman with dark yellow eyes and short dark hair, wearing black camouflaged fatigues and a baseball cap on her head.

Pvt. James Trent- A 19 year old man with maroon- red eyes and dark brown eyebrow- length hair.

Austin 'Missle' Waddell- A 17 year old man with woodland camo fatigues and sunhat.

"That's them." Overlord said.

"They look pretty clean, but not for long." Another soldier said.

"... Aren't you supposed to be doing push-ups?"

"Yes sir!"

"That was harsh..." Sierra said.

"What? Don't you do that?"

"Only once. Let's go meet them."

**The airstrip**

"Sooo... Where do we go?" James asked.

"Don't know, let's ask someone." Sera said.

"I hate plane rides..." Said Austin.

"Lt. Irrasi, Pvt. Trent and Mr. Waddell! It's nice to meet you, I heard you were joining us? I am Cpt. Dennis Sierra." Sierra said.

"... Is this a joke?" James said.

"Aww, that's cute, playing soldier, little guy?" Said Sera.

Austin stayed silent.

"I am completely serious and in fact, I will be your commanding officer." Sierra said calmly.

James and Sera looked at each other.

"It's been nice playing pretend, but we need to get going." Sera said.

"I have an ID, please take the time to read it."

James and Sera took the piece of ID and looked through it.

"All right... So what do we do now?" Sera asked, still not believing Sierra.

"Right this way." Sierra said.

It was about noon, so the sound of gunfire is deafening, the number of zombies decreased from the MOAB (massive ordinance air burst, or mother of all bombs) that was detonated earlier in downtown Rio, but not by too much.

The four walked through hallway after hallway into Azure's bunks, Sierra opened the door and dove to the right as Austin, James and Sera were splattered with paintballs.

"Uh-oh..." Weston said.

"Aye... We've did it this time." Bell said.

Sera walked into the room and grabbed Weston and Bell by the collar and pushed them into a bunk.

"Hi." Sera said.

"H- Hi? Sorry for shooting you with paintballs..." Weston said.

"Yeah, we didn't m- mean to!" Bell said.

"Good. Now, where's that Sierra?" Sera said, walking to the hallway.

James and Austin just stood there, stunned.

"So I guess you've met some of your about- to- be teammates." Sierra said.

"We're going to be working with THEM?" Sera shouted.

"Yeah, problem?"

"*Sigh* Just show us where to go."

"Follow me."

"Your girlfriend is fierce..." Austin said to James.

"I wouldn't say girlfriend, but..."

"But what?"

"Never mind. She's not my girlfriend though."

"If you say so."

"Right over here, these three." Sierra pointed to two top bunks and one bottom.

"What's that on our bunks?" James asked.

"Those are your new equipment, in addition to your weapon and other stuff you might have brought. Now you have five minutes, we got tank training coming up." Sierra said.

"Tank training?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, the good thing is, we train with real zombies."

"Sounds awesome! So are our other teammates there already?" Sera asked.

"Yes, just waiting for us! Move it!"

**Training**

Sierra was standing, while everyone else sat in front of him.

"All right, team, as you may know, we have three new members, don't be mean to them. Here's what we're going to do, break into squads of four, as commander, driver, loader and gunner. We will be training on five types of tanks, the American M1A2 Abrams, the British Challenger 2, the German Leopard 1, the Modernized M60- 2000, and the Russian T-90. I'm sure most of you know what to do. Run through the course, and shoot the zombies and cardboard tanks " Sierra said. "Group up and choose a tank, we rotate every time!"

Ken, Tom, Roland and Jessie took the M1A2, Azure (excluding Wilson and Johnson) took the Challenger, Wilson, Austin, James and Sera took the T-90, while the Leopard and M60... and Johnson, stood there alone.

**In the M1A2**

"I CALL GUNNER!" Jessie screamed.

"Commander." Tom said.

"Driver." Said Ken.

"... Loader..." Roland said quietly.

"All right, get ready!"

"Guys, this is alpha, are we ready?" Sierra's voice rang through the radio.

"Bravo here, all systems go!" Tom said.

"Uhh... Charlie ready?" James said through the radio.

"Move out!"

"What's this button?" Jessie asked.

"NO!" Ken screamed.

The tank fired, the shot landed inside a building, collapsing it.

The course consisted of a large, urban/ beach area with cardboard cutouts of tanks, outside of the base with live zombies roaming freely, chasing the tanks until they are eventually killed or if they wanders away.

It took twenty minutes to run a course once, so it took about two and a half hours to complete training for all the tanks.

**Recreational Room**

"Wow, this is the rec room?" James asked.

"Yup, have fun!" Sierra said.

"Huh... This rooms looks cleaner than the last time I came..." Ken said.

"Is it the zombies... Or... Yeah, I guess it was the zombies." Jessie said. "So, sorry if I missed what you said, but why did we do tank training again?"

"Tomorrow's mission, we're clearing out Rio, and then we're going to Russia."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Fuel?"

"Full tank."

"Ammo?"

"Full mags."

"Targeting system?"

"Aligned."

"Move out!" Sierra said.

The sun had completely hidden itself from sight, three M1A2's and two M3A2's drove outside from the base's gate, no lights on, and keeping noise at a minimum. They moved down the street towards the beach.

****** Five minutes later ******

"We're here! Identify your targets, don't fire your 120mm for nothing! Weapons free!" Sierra said.

The road lights on the tanks turned on and machine gun fire erupted. Zombies came running from the shadows, charging towards the tank, only to get creamed by .50 cal rounds and HEAT shells. Some of the undead were lucky enough to get on top of the tanks, pounding and scratching at the hatches, but got shot by the tanks behind them.

******Ten minutes later******

"Alpha, this is charlie, we've lost a track!" Sera said.

"STOP!" Sierra said. "Overlord, one of our tanks just broke a track, we have to ditch the tank out here."

"We got it, Sierra, keep going to the target area and rescue those survivors, we'll get the tank."

"All right, get on the Bradley, delta, we have to keep moving before this place becomes swarmed with zombies!"

Sera, James, Austin and Wilson went into the Bradley. The convoy moved on, shooting at any zombies along the way, and arrived at the first outpost at a police station, four people were loaded up onto the Bradley, no time was wasted as the convoy moved to a hospital, five survivors were loaded on.

"Uh... Strike force Azure? You have a large group of zombies coming your way, they must have heard you, we suggest you get back to base right now, but make sure to lead them away from the other outposts." Overlord said.

"Got it, we'll be there! Tom, we're low on ammo, take the lead!"

"Finally, let's see how fast this thing really goes!" Ken said.

The second tank switched with the first one, crushing some zombies in it's way. Ken pushed the throttle to the top, the tank's engine roared and went to it's full speed of 72km/h.

"Don't wanna get left behind! Put the pedal to the metal!" Sierra said to Bell.

******Five minutes later******

The four vehicles came back to base, a siren was wailing as the base was preparing for a large wave of zombies. Everyone was off their vehicles and walked inside.

"Tanks are awesome." Said Jessie.

"A bit too hard to keep it working though, like today." Sera said.

"Yeah, I'll say." Tom said.

"Oh and where's Uzzi?" Jessie asked.

"He's under 24 hours surveillance since he's been eating contaminated food, so we think he might turn..." Sierra said.

"Well what's next?" Ken asked.

"We're leaving for Russia."

"Wait, you were serious?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun."

****** 12:00 noon the next day ******

"All right, everyone, seat belts on, Ken, we'll switch halfway. You get the first turn. Let's fly." Sierra said.

"Great, this is going to be a long flight." Said Ken.

Ken pushed the throttle to 90% and released the brake, the plane accelerated and slowly lifted from the ground.

"Russia, here we come."

AN: Sorry if this chapter isn't very smooth, but it's going to get good in Russia, keep reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Frost**

I've always hated long flights, nothing really happens after takeoff, except occasional turbulence. The in- flight movies were always boring, but at least it gives me something to do. Everyone else are asleep or messing with their weapons, but I left mine in a duffel bag which is probably under the cabin.

****** Five more excruciating hours later ******

"In soviet Russia, you don't kill zombie, zombie... uh... never mind..." Jessie said.

"Well... That sucks, what now?" Tom said.

"I wanna try some vodka, heard it tastes better here." Weston said.

Sierra burst through the cockpit door, running through the isle to the lavatory.

"Looks like someone had too much airline food." Said Weston.

****** Three hours later ******

The plane landed in Moscow, it was only dawn, but the Russians were already up and shooting. What's different here is that the zombies are not just running straight towards the nearest source of flesh, but they're taking cover behind buildings and cars.

"Hello and welcome to Russia, you must be Azure!" A soldier greeted with a heavy accent. "Our commanding officer is coming to meet you, get geared up and ready to fight."

"Thanks!" James said.

"Let's get our gear!" Ken said.

Everyone got their respectful weapons, equipment and grenades. Three men walked down to the team, the man in the middle wore a blazer, clearly marking him as an officer.

"Hello, friends, it's good to see you, we are getting overrun and we need you to get to an abandoned base, there are several nuclear weapons there, they will be invaluable to stopping the undead, but everyone we've sent has yet to come back. That's why we need you, we don't have many men to spare, but we do have a team of five spetsnaz to help you, you can use anything in the armoury, but please, get those nukes for us." The officer said.

"Well, if it'll kill zombies, we'll do it." Jessie said.

"Let's see if they got anything other than AK's." Sera said.

The armory was stacked top to bottom with AK's, Dragonovs, Pechnags, MP-443's, RPG's, grenades and other weapons, plus ammo enough to feed Azure for two years. Everyone took something, mostly ammo, grenades and maybe a few guns, but two pieces of equipment caught Sierra's eyes- five Russian made BTR-80's sitting in the garage.

"They are beauties, aren't they? I remember those good times as a commander on one." The officer said. "This is the team of spetsnaz, I hope you'll find them helpful, good luck, comrades."

"Hi..." Sierra said to the five spetsnaz. "Wait... I remember you..."

"Yes, in Siberia, you were the one that escaped."

"You were the one that captured me and Shadow."

"Uh guys, we don't need this to turn into a fight." Another member of the spetsnaz said.

"Stay out of this, Sasha."

"And to answer your question, we WERE looking into a terrorist cell hidden in Russia, we were only caught at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Is that so? I'm sure we had everything under control."

"Under control? You mean like in Ukraine?"

"That was a tiny slip up, and it had nothing to do with my team."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Tom shouted. "We're in a zombie crisis here, and we got more important things to do than sit around and scream at each other about mistakes made in the past! We are in this together, and we have to go through it together, so get into your APC's and move out."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Uh... James, look to your right... What the hell is that?" Sera asked.

James turned the turret to the right, looking into the sight and jerked away.

"That's a huge zombie! Austin, signal the others."

"Bravo to convoy, Bravo to convoy, we have a very large hostile on our two o'clock, half a klick away, permission to engage, over!"

"Hold fire, do not engage unless it makes the first move, we can't have a thousand zombies on our back before even reach the nukes." Sierra said.

**Tom**

The zombie 'tank' was the the size of the APC we were sitting in, its face a fleshy, purple and green mess, and dotted with blobs with pus bleeding out everywhere.

****** Ten minutes later ******

We got off the APC's and entered a building, weathered and dotted with blood and bullet holes, and other remains of what seemed like a fight.

"This facility holds the control room, there we will restore control to the nukes, but the cables linking the control centre to the silos are cut, and before we can fix it, waves of zombies killed our men. I hope you are what they rumoured you to be, Sierra, our lives are on you." The Spetsnaz said.

"Thanks for those words of encouragement... How would the lines be cut? Are zombies really that smart?" Sierra asked.

"There were some rogue survivors in this area that did not want to be taken by the government as soldiers. When they found this place had nukes, they knew we were going to nuke them, so they cut the lines from the command centre to the silos, thus making us lose controls of the nukes."

"Is the military that bad?" Jessie asked.

"Well-" A spetsnaz started.

"Sargent!"

"Yes sir."

"So where's the cut?" Sera asked.

"The cut? You mean the cuts."

"Oh boy, here we go."

"There are several computer terminals set between here and the silos, the cables should run from here through the terminals, then to the silos, the computers should tell you if it's connected to the control room."

"So what's the catch?" Frost asked.

"... The computer systems may turn on automatic machine gun turrets which will engage any target."

"We'll just have to take them out then." Ken said.

"I will stay here with my men to operate the controls and to give you fire support."

"Well, thanks for the help... Uh..."

"Call me Victor."

Sierra nodded and Azure moved out of the building and reached the first computer.

"I'll get the computers and cables, cover me." James said.

"You got it, Weston, Wilson, set up a defensive position. Bell, look for the turrets. Doc... Get yourself dug in, get that medkit ready." Sierra said.

Tom heard a moan come from behind and turned around, knife in hand and stabbed the zombie through the skull. More started coming from a hole in the fence.

"If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get." Austin said and opened fire with his M16.

"They're coming over here too!" Wilson said.

"OPEN FIRE!" Sierra said.

"I'm on the third terminal, there's two left."

"Good job, James! Keep it up!" Tom said.

"Oh crap! Security systems starting up!"

"BELL! JESSIE! DISABLE THOSE TURRETS!" Sierra shouted.

"Aye aye, captain!" Bell and Jessie said.

Weston pulled out a SMAW and Jessie took the RPG on her back, and aimed at minigun turrets spinning up on the rooftops.

"These things just won't quit, will they?" Sera said, squeezing off bursts from her XCR and slowly advancing.

Weston and Jessie fired at the turrets, blowing up the turrets in a firey, sparky explosion.

"Turrets down!" Bell said.

"All right, that was the second cut fixed, now I'll have to check the last cable..." James said.

"YEAH! DIE, MAGGOTFACE!" Sierra shouted.

"SEVER THE LOWER JAW! THEY CAN'T DO MUCH HARM AFTER THAT!" Frost shouted.

"Thanks for the tip!" Wilson said after doing exactly what Frost said.

"I got it! Victor, you should now have control!" James said.

"Azure, move to the APC's, let's get out of here, the nukes are to launch immediately!"

Four circular holes opened up in the ground as one warhead rose out of each silo, a loud boom and whoosh as the missiles blasted off towards the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Missile control**

"50,000 meters, entering mesosphere, releasing stage one booster. Separation complete."

"Missile control, target coordinates are sent to you... Now. This should give just enough time for the team to get out."

"But this is very dangerous, what if-"

"Nothing will happen, do as I say."

"Yes sir."

**Blu**

"Hey, you hear that?" Max asked.

Max is a peregrine falcon, he's a member of Azure, but was thought to be dead when he was left on a mission years ago.

"What?" Jewel said.

"That knocking, Ned, come with me."

"If it's a zombie, I'm taking revenge for Ted." The red kite said.

"All right."

The two walked silently to the window and peeked through the blinds.

"What if it's more than just a zombie?" Max said. "Guys, get ready."

Everyone that had a weapon got ready by unfolding knives and readying bows.

**Jessie**

"Now I have a new favourite weapon of mass destruction." I said.

"What was your last one?" James asked.

"Zombie virus."

Everyone inside the APC groaned and did a face-palm.

"What? I never knew this was going to happen."

"Well, at least there will be about a million plus zombies we won't have to kill by hand."

"True, but common sense says radiation plus zombies equals bigger zombies. Even Doc agrees, right, Doc? ...Doc?" Sierra said.

"*Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*"

"Must still be on Brazil time."

"GUYS! BAD NEWS! One of the missiles are detonating close behind us! We won't have much time to get away!" Ken said.

"What? You gonna piss your pants?" Sera said.

"Do not insult me!"

Jessie sniggers. Ken gave her an angry look, which only made her giggle louder.

"*Sigh* We'll be able to get out." Ken said.

"Have we ever not gotten out of anything alive?" Tom said.

"NO!" Sierra said.

"You sound like you were a pretty good team." Austin said.

"We were. And we still are. We will get out."

AN: I am thinking of adding a sci-fi element to this story, would anyone disapprove of that? PM or review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I THINK I SEE IT COMING DOWN!" Frost shouted.

"STEP ON IT!" Tom shouted at Ken.

"IT'S GOING AS FAST AS IT CAN! IT'S NOT THE SAME AS DRIVING A MUSTANG!"

"OH S***!" James exclaimed when the warhead exploded.

"I HOPE THIS THING CAN STAND UP TO NBC!" Sierra shouted.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Jessie asked.

"NUCLEAR, BIOLOGICAL AND CHEMICAL WARFARE!"

"WILL EVERYONE STOP SHOUTING! IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE ON OUR FIRST DAY!" Sera yelled, annoyed at all the shouting.

"*Static* Next time, can you turn your radio off? I think you blew my eardrum." One spetsnaz said through the radio.

Sierra reached for the radio and switched off the talk button.

"Whoops."

**The animals' room (Rio Joint task force base)**

"They're breaking through, get ready!" Max said. "HERE THEY COME!"

One infected eagle lunged at Max, pinning him to the ground Max retaliated by slicing off the eagle's leg, and flipped him.

"BLU! LOOK OUT!"

Blu turned and took a dive away from a canary trying to take a bite out of him and whacked it off the table.

"Whew! That a close one, thanks- WHOA!" Blu said as he dodged a talon to the face and stabbed a military macaw in the stomach.

Jewel fought with Ned to defend Ted, who was still unconscious from being whacked in the face earlier. A crow scratched Ned in the back, causing him to try to shake it off.

"GET IT OF OF ME!"

Jewel flew and slammed it into the wall, snapping the crow's neck.

Nico and Pedro were back to back, surrounded.

"If this is the end, Nico, I want you to know..."

"Yeah, Pedro?"

"I did scratch your bottle cap..."

"WHAT?" Nico shouted. "GRRRRRRR!"

Nico ran up to a scarlet macaw, and sliced it's head off with his bottle cap, then kicked another macaw, whose feathers were covered in dirt, causing it to fly back, right into Nicole's talon-blade.

"Need help, Nico?" She asked.

"Yes, please! Get Pedro outta here!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Whew, I thought we were toast... Literally." Weston said.

"Well don't get too relieved just yet, remember, we're still in the fallout zone." Bell said.

"Relax, it'll be around ten minutes before it reaches here, and by then, we'll be long gone." Tom said.

"Can you drive slower? I think I'm going to hurl." Jessie said.

"Here's a bag." Austin offered his empty lunch bag.

"Thanks." Jessie held the bag in case she had to puke.

Ken smiled and pushed harder on the throttle when the convoy of two APCs met a small group of zombies. Ken ducked as he crashed into a zombie, blood and brain matter splatted on the windshield.

"Aww! That's just disgusting!" Ken shouted and activated the wipers, but what he saw next made his eyes wide. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The APC flew into the air, making everyone inside seem floating.

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" Weston screamed.

Everyone screamed as the APC landed on it's back.

"UGH!" Frost said as he crashed into the ceiling.

The vehicle started rolling on farmland until it hit a tractor, stopping upside- down.

"This is why I like a helmet on my head at all times." Sierra said. "Is everyone all right?" He received many angry looks.

"DO WE LOOK OKAY?" Everyone shouted at him.

"Well I feel fine, I must have landed on a cushion."

"That's because you're on top of me."

"Oh sorry, Frost."

"I think you made my back worse, I crashed into the ceiling before."

Jessie held the lunch bag to her mouth and vomited.

"Uh... Sorry." Sierra apologized.

"No time for saying sorry now, we got a tank on us!" James said urgently.

"Damn... RUN!"

Everyone picked up whatever they can and ran behind the farmhouse.

"You got my rifle, give it." Sera said to Ken.

"Well what do I use?"

"This is Jessie's..."

Everyone started switching their weapons around except Frost, who had his M14EBR and MP7 strapped tight to himself. 'I knew it was a good idea to get a three-point straps instead of two-point.'

"Alright, guys, what do we do?" Sierra asked.

"You know, I think we'll be fine facing that thing head- on, because we got what? Ten guys when he's only one big guy." Jessie said.

"I guess we'll have to swarm him." Austin said, cocking his M16.

"Sierra, Sierra! We saw what happened, we'll support you at taking down that thing."

"Okay, got that. Weston, Jessie, use your AT weapons and stay out of sight until you run out, the rest of us, CHARRRRRRRGE!" Sierra shouted.

The battle with the tank had already started once Azure (except Weston and Jessie) joined in, the spetsnazs' APC was already engaging the so called 'tank', shooting 20mm shells and firing AT missiles at it, while the tank swung its arms at the APC, missing every time. The team ran, firing their weapons on full auto or 'trigger fingering' on semi- auto.

"Come at me, bro!" James said, eyes full of hate.

Two rockets hit the tank's torso and blew off large chunks of flesh the size of car tires.

"INCOMING!" Tom yelled as a piece of flesh, and part of the tank's rib cage, flew at the team.

Sera dodged the piece of gore and smiled.

"And miss!"

"Not entirely..." Sierra said dully, a large blood stain now on his face and left shoulder. He rubbed the blood off his goggles and removed the piece of cloth covering his face.

The tank screamed and fell, leaving a pool of blood with an area as large as a house's.

"You will not harm another being ever again!" Ken shouted at the dead tank.

"We just killed our first tank, now that's something!" Tom said.

"Guys, we're still in the fallout zone, you know?" James reminded.

"Oh shoot! Into the APC!" Sierra said, running. "Jess, Weston, let's get the hell outta here!"

"I'm not staying here!" Jessie said and ran.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

**Blu**

Jewel looked at the zombie macaw's head, it was severed off of it's body, but it still moved, trying to bite her.

"It's not on its' body but still moves." Jewel said.

"I guess there's still carbohydrates inside it." Blu said.

"Okay, this is really gross!" Nicole said.

"I agree." Jewel said and handed Max a knife.

"No thanks, I'm not touching that thing."

"Pedro, you do it." Nico said. "You didn't kill a single zombie this fight."

"Aww, come on, Nico, that thing is contagious, I don't wanna be a zombie! Ned, how about you?"

"No no, not me, why not Blu, he cut it off!"

"Fine." Blu said and used her knife, and carefully positioned the blade, the zombie moved violently, causing him to lose control of the blade and fell to the ground. "Umm..."

"For god's sake, Blu!" Max said and kicked the head into a paper shredder. "There."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Alright, time to push the action aside and relax. (How can you relax in a zombie apocalypse? Well, drugs and alcohol does wonders. Of course I'm kidding, what kind of writer would I be if I made characters do drugs?)

Disclaimer: (I do not want to write this again so this goes for all my stories and chapters.) I do not own Rio, Ford, Toyota, the U.S. Army, the U.S. Airforce, The U.S. Marines... Or any militaries in the world.

Chapter 13

Everyone (plus the spetsnaz operators) collapsed on the sofas.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Jessie asked.

"I'll go get my playstations." Dennis said.

"You know, we probably should watch the news."

"There is no news, the cable lines are cut."

"Oh."

"Playstations? You got more than one?" James asked.

"Yeah, four playstations for four TV's." Dennis answered.

"How do you-... Oh he left."

Sera looked at James and smiled. She likes when he did that.

"I'm back!" Dennis said, balancing four playstations in his arms.

Dennis and hooked up the playstaions, then got six controllers out of a box.

"...I'm not much of a gamer but... I guess there's nothing else to do." Tom said.

"What games do you have, Dennis?" Ken asked.

"The only good game is Black ops, I scratched the only MW3 disc... And the rest are side-scrollers this friend gave me, I didn't even think it was possible to have that kind of game on such an advanced console."

"I bet you stole these." Frost said.

"I wouldn't say they are stolen, more like gone to better use then to rust."

The consoles are started up. Dennis took the controller and chose zombies mode.

"Hey guys, how about we play zombies just to add to the irony?"

"I say that's a good idea... Might give us some training." Jessie said.

Everyone agreed, since playing zombie games in a zombie apocalypse might just help them.

"I personally think zombies mode is racist." Ken said.

"Thanks for pointing that out, captain obvious. Two downs until someone has to switch. Let's do Kino der toton, and see who gets farther." Sera said.

Dennis and Tom were on a playstation, and Ken and Jessie were on another, playing on the same lobby. Jessie got Takeo as her character and Ken got Nikolai.

"I want Nikolai, give it!" Jessie said and took the controller from Ken.

"And I wanted to stay away from Takeo..."

Tom's eyes looked to the right at the Russian's game, it looked like they were getting ahead.

"Guys, get some more money and move on, these guys are ahead of us!"

Jessie ran and was downed by two zombies.

"Don't go! Nikolai can still fight!" Jessie said along with Nikolai. "Help! Don't let me die!"

Tom ran to Jessie while Ken covered, Sierra was stayed on the top floor, sniping zombies with his M14.

"We gotta get out of here!" Sierra said. "You guys are getting overrun! I'll open the first door!"

Everyone was in the next room, holding the zombies back with their M14s and Olympias. Round five started and Ken bought the next door, and then everyone bought the MP40. The game went on and on, going to round fifteen, which everyone had a pack-a-punched weapon, Ken was the first to get off, Jessie was second and Sierra was third, which got James, Weston, Bell and Sera on the consoles, while Frost and Austin was sharing with the Russians. The game went for thirty minutes, both teams were on wave 25 and then, James was mauled by ten zombies from all sides, Sera came to help, but was overpowered by fifteen. Weston and bell were cornered but Weston got lucky and picked up a Nuke, he rescued Bell but was too late for James and Sera, the next round, Weston and bell got cocky and were trapped at the windows, and James and Sera, with only 1911s, were quickly killed.

"DAMN!" Dennis shouted when the team failed to beat the Spetsnaz. "Well, I think we should get some sleep, we're going to Canada in the afternoon. It's been fun working with you Russians, I hope we meet again."

"Good luck in Canada, Sierra, and don't die." Victor said.

"Thanks, we won't."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**USAF C17 Globemaster**

"Come on, let it all out, buddy." James said to Sierra.

"You really messed yourself up this time, didn't you?" Tom said.

Sierra threw up again, filling the already half- full vomit bag.

"I'll go for another bag." Jessie said.

"Aww, come on, it was only a cup of vodka..." Sierra said before throwing up again in an empty bag.

"There was a reason we only drank beer, that vodka is like pure alcohol." Weston said.

"Yeah, and I was drinking cola." Jessie added.

"I gotta remind myself not to get so cocky again." Sierra said.

******An hour ago, airstrip in Moscow******

Everyone were gathered inside a tent close to the airstrip, two kegs containing beer and vodka, plus a bottle of cola were on a table, it was set up as a celebration after getting the nukes back in control. A C17 Globemaster would be coming soon, bringing supplies and taking the team to Vancouver.

"It's been nice having you, I have to say, we do make a good team." Victor said.

"I agree, who knew a bunch of Russians and Americans would make a good team?" Sera said.

"Yes, I look forward to our next operation together."

"So, is it true all Russians love vodka?" Sierra asked, smiling.

The spetsnazs' faces darkened. Sierra started to apologize, but was stopped by Victor.

"Not entirely, but I would say a good number of us!" Victor said, smiling. "What do you want to have?"

"I'll have some vodka if you don't mind, I wanna see why you like it so much."

Victor frowned.

"Are you sure? This is hard alcohol."

"Come on, you're talking to someone that's seen brains and guts splatter all over his surroundings, and himself. It'll be fine, relax!"

"If you insist..."

"Hey, I don't think its' a good idea, you could get alcohol poisoning." Weston said, seeing frowns on everyone behind him.

"Says someone who gets drunk with a keg of beer on my birthday."

Weston shut up. The two teams got their drinks.

"Cheers."

Everyone drank from their cups, Weston kept an eye on Sierra.

"So, how was it?" Victor asked.

"It's pretty good." Sierra said, but started to wobble, then fell face first onto the table.

"So much for being fine." Sera said dully.

"I tried to tell him." Victor said and shrugged.

"Well, there's our ride... We'll be going now. It's been fun." Tom said.

Bell carried Sierra to the plane parked outside, following Tom and the rest of the crew.

****** Seven hours later ******

Arriving in Vancouver, the airport was a mess, the usually clean marble floors were stained with pools of blood and rotting corpses, people in sleeping bags and makeshift beds lay sleeping, as if this was their home.

"Damn... And to think, I've been living in this city all my life." Sierra said.

"The rest of the world is not immune to this terrible disease! Everybody is affected!" Ken said.

"Wha- Oh. Well, sorry."

"This is all that's left? What are we supposed to do here?" Jessie asked.

"We're supposed to extract a scientist trapped in downtown, he's supposed to come up with a vaccine or, possibly, a cure." Tom said.

"So there's my cross- com, no wonder I couldn't find it when I woke up." Sierra said.

"Hey, I thought it was your sunglasses, the sun was pretty bright."

Sierra took his cross-comms back and put them on beneath his goggles.

"We better go now, the nukes won't be harmed, but the doctor will." Sierra said.

"Let's find a ride." James said.

"How about a helicopter? They got lots of 'em here." Frost said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Frost**

Who knew a civil airport would have a Bell Huey? Although it wasn't armed with chain guns at the door (which I would have loved), it was good enough. The first few minutes were a bit rough as I'm still rusty from not even touching a helicopter for two years. Two more choppers, one Bell 222, the other a Bell 206 of the Police followed us, they came along to get any extra survivors holding out with the doctor.

"Yeah, we're flying over Vancouver now." Sierra said, looking down.

"What? Weren't we in Vancouver before?" I asked.

"It's a bit confusing, I can't really explain it, but there's the city of Vancouver inside... Vancouver."

"I don't get it..." I said.

"You will if you look at a map!"

"Okay."

"Hey! I see flashes over there, could be gunfire!" James shouted over the roar of the rotors.

I nodded, flying lower to take a better look. Sound of small-arms firing could be heard below. The sound came from a hospital, the parking lots were filled with zombies charging towards the building.

"Land on the roof, I think there's a helipad there" Sierra said.

I flew higher, and spotted a white 'H' on a black circle. I flew on top of it and landed.

"Great job, Frost! Let's go!" Sierra said.

Tom and Ken ripped down the planks that covered the doorway and led us in. Inside the hospital, was what you would see on any zombies movie, blood and gore splattered everywhere, lights cutting out and planked up windows and doors. A soldier ran out from a doorway to our left and pointed his M4A1 at us.

"WHOA! Don't shoot! Friendlies!" Austin shouted and pointed his M16 at him.

"Who are you people?" The soldier said. I assumed he was Canadian because of the red maple leaf patch on his arm.

"Joint special forces, put your weapon down, soldier." Tom said in a demanding voice.

"Well, I guess you aren't one of them..." He said.

"Where's Doctor Friedmann?" Sierra asked.

"I am right here." A man in a white, slightly blood-stained lab coat said in an almost unnoticeable German accent.

"We're here to get you out of here, Doctor." Ken said in his usual accent.

"Thank you very much, but... What about the men here?"

"There are two more helicopters waiting, we could bring twenty people, including you." James said.

"Ohh, so that's why they were empty!" Jessie said.

"That is more than enough, thank you. Captain, pull your men out, we're getting out of here." The doctor said to the soldier.

The soldier nodded and left us. After a moment, he came back with thirteen soldiers, all with dirty uniforms and scratches from the undead. They all carried boxes of supplies.

"Are you sure... They aren't infected?" Sera asked.

"Yes, none of them had symptoms of being infected from their wounds. Don't worry." The captain said.

"Well then, let's not waste time, come on!" James said, leading everyone out.

The doctor boarded our helicopter, and the soldiers got on the other two, and we took off.

"So, doctor, how's the progress on the vaccine and cure?" Doc asked, putting his medical skills to use.

"During my researches, it seems the virus is very vulnerable to heat, if the temperature is above forty-one point five degrees Celsius, the virus will implode, but my concern is-"

"It's too hot." Doc said.

"Yes, but this is the only way to get rid of the virus completely if it gets inside of the body. I still can't find out how to deliver the heat, it must be the same all around the body."

"We use a microwave." Doc said with a smile.

"A microwave? But-"

"It's the only way to heat something up equally that I know of, and in the shortest time."

The doctor nodded.

"And our first test subject, will be a zombie." Doc said. "I want to see what happens."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**YVR**

"So we're building a giant microwave?" Sera asked dully.

"Yes, as crazy as it sounds." The doctor answered.

"Wouldn't everyone that goes inside it explode? Like on the Halloween version of the Simpsons?" Jessie asked.

"That's why we're testing it on a zombie first, to see the effects." Doc answered this time.

"Somehow that doesn't feel right..." Sierra said with a frown.

"Yeah..."

"How are we going to get the parts?" Tom asked with a serious expression.

Silence fell upon the room.

"This is a zombie apocalypse, I don't think the metal factories would be taking orders on giant microwave parts." Tom said again.

"We'll figure something out, we know the cure, we just need a machine to deliver it." James said. "I'm good with machinery and computers, Doc and Dr. Friedmann are medical experts, we could do this if we have the parts."

"James is right. We'll go and get the parts, and these three will build the machine!" Austin said.

"Great, we got a plan. Come with us on this one and show us what you need." Sierra said. "Dr. Friedmann, grab a weapon."

Sierra pointed at the weapons lined up inside the duty-free store, consisting of American and Russian equipment (which were taken from the Russian armoury in exchange for other supplies). The doctor selected a PP-19 Bizon and followed the team.

"Anybody up for another helicopter ride?" Frost asked.

"Only if you don't kill us with it. So, did you do any modifications on it?" Tom asked.

"Oh, I put two of the Russian NSV's on the doors."

"Are you sure it flies anymore?"

"Well, it's pretty much the same weight as the .50 caliber. So I don't see any problems."

"Okay... If you're sure."

The team arrived at the hanger, the two Russian heavy machine guns were mounted to the door via tripods.

"Nice, now we have air support." Sierra said, admiring the Huey.

Frost said nothing and climbed into the pilot's seat.

"I call gunning!" Jessie shouted.

"Me too! I am not going to be late this time!" Ken said, right before Sierra could open his mouth.

"Shotgun?" He said.

"Sorry, Cap!" Weston said, sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Damn!" Sierra said and climbed into a seat in the back.

The helicopter took off a minute later, flying to the southeast.

******Two minutes and a half later******

"There it is! Brings back lots of memories!" Sierra shouted. "There's not many zombies here, land anywhere you want!"

"WHY ARE WE IN A JUNKYARD?" Sera shouted.

"BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY PLACE WE CAN FIND A LOT OF PARTS!" Sierra shouted back.

"You don't have to shout, I'm right beside you." Sera said dully. "I think you blew my eardrum."

"You shouted first."

Frost landed in a clearing.

"This place is tiny!" James said.

"Yeah, but it's the best I can do if you don't want to travel all the way to Edmonton." Sierra said.

"Really? The city is huge, but this is the biggest junkyard around?" Tom asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well, first, let's find some microwaves before the zombies sniff us out." Sera said.

******Ten minutes later******

"Really, only two ovens?" Doc asked.

"Yup. And they seem useless too." Jessie said.

"Well, we could always go to our local Wal-mart. Don't tell me they're tiny too."

"No, we have big wal-marts too, in fact, there's a huge one around here." Sierra said. "But that means there will be lots of zombies."

******Five minutes later, Wal-mart supercentre******

"I think you double- parked the chopper." Tom said.

"It's not like someone's going to ticket me." Frost said.

"True."

"I see lots of them inside!" Ken said.

The team walked inside, several zombies growled and charged, only to be silenced by Tom, Ken and Sierra's silenced assault rifle rounds. Another charged at Frost, who kicked the zombie in the shin, and stabbed it in the neck, spraying his gas mask with blood. Several more charged at the team from the counters, the doctor got scared and sprayed a magazine from his Bizon, without the suppressor attached, only a few of the 30 shots hit the zombies.

"Oh crap." Weston said, his eyes widened, as just about every zombie in a one-block radius was headed to the wal-mart.

"I'm sorry, I was-" Dr. Friedmann said.

"It's all right, let's hold up this area." Tom said.

The team formed semi- circle against the wall, with the doctor in the middle. He reached into his pocket and felt a cylinder, he took it out and placed one end on his gun, suppressing it.

"Here they come!" Ken said.

The zombies charged from every direction except from the outside, which was blocked by the wall. The team opened fire, releasing a barrage of suppressed rounds, effectively mowing down rows of the undead.

"Ack! Belgian piece of s***!" Sierra said as his F2000 jammed. He took out his dual suppressed G18's and continued firing.

Tom, Wilson, James, Sera and Austin fired off in full-auto, giving their AR's multiple breaks to avoid Sierra's situation. Frost was on his MK14 EBR, with Bell on his Barrett.50 caliber, decapitating zombies with rifle rounds. Weston and Jessie were in prone position on the ground, unleashing a massive amount of bullets with their large magazines. The doctor stayed back, keeping his SMG ready if the defence was broken.

******Fifteen minutes later******

Sera walked up to the last zombie, and was about to cut it's head off when James shouted.

"Sera, wait! We need him for the test subject!"

"What? Why don't we just get one after your machine is finished?"

"Right, can't have extra weight on the chopper."

Sera looked back at the zombie and slashed, it's head fell to the floor, followed by it's body.

"Let's start the hunt for the great microwave." Sera said.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Wow, I'm finally getting the hang of juggling so many characters at once, this is awesome! Reviews are appreciated as always.

Chapter 17

**Vancouver international airport (YVR)**

"I'm bored." Jessie said.

"Really? I think you got that point across the twentieth time you said it!" Doc said, trying to disassemble a microwave.

"Well, sorr-y, it's not very fun watching you all taking microwaves apart."

"You were the one who said you didn't want to join us." Wilson said, prying an oven open.

"Yeah, why don't you go... Polish our gear?" Sera asked.

"I'm not good at polishing, I always scratch paint."

"Okay, that's fine then... What about... Uh... I got nothin'." Sera said.

"I'll go to the armoury and see what's there."

"'Kay, see ya! OWW!" Sierra shouted as the screwdriver stabbed his finger. "I wonder how the birds are doing?"

"Probably better than us." Tom said, Ken nodded.

**Birds' room, JSF base**

"NED! BACK UP ON THE TABLE!" Max shouted.

Max fired in short bursts on his G18, holding it in his wings.

"I CAN'T! I'M GETTING SURROUNDED OVER HERE!" Ned shouted back, shooting himself through a hoard of twenty zombies with a USP.45.

"FLY! FLY OUT OF THERE!" Ted shouted. "Never mind, I'm going in!"

Ted flew down, and half the zombies that were chasing Ned are now onto him. He cocked his M9 and fired.

"AH! DAMMIT!" Ned shouted as he was scratched by a zombie's talons in the back..

Ted was able to shoot his way through the zombies and grabbed Ned, who flew to top of the table with him.

"BLU! Over here!" Ned said to Blu.

Blu flew over, his left talon carrying a bird-sized first aid kit and his right talon carrying a Kel-Tec P-32 pocket pistol.

"That doesn't look too bad, luckily." Blu said, opening the first aid kit.

He took out some antiseptic.

"I wish this would just end..." Ned said.

"Me too, that doesn't look too bad. This will sting a little." Blu said and started cleaning the wound.

******Three hours later******

"Ted, damage report." Max said.

"We have seventeen wounded, none dead." Ted answered.

"That's good. Thank god they finally have some firearms to spare for us."

"You think the so called 'dream team' got the cure yet?" Ned asked.

"I say they are pretty close." Max answered.

******YVR******

"So, what do you think?" James asked, showing off the giant microwave.

"It looks like... Something from Transformers." Jessie said.

"I would say that." Ken said.

"How about we try putting our little lab rat inside?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, good idea, it's trying to eat my face." Wilson said, restraining the zombie.

"Want some bath salts?" Weston asked.

"No thanks, sir, I like my face." Wilson said and threw the zombie inside.

"Heating up to forty one point five degrees." Doc said.

Several screeches and screams were heard inside the machine as it was being heated up to the desired temperature.

"Maybe we should sedate the patients first." Dr. Friedmann said.

"Ya think?" Sierra said.

"Cooling down, take him out." Doc said.

Wilson pulled the zombie from inside the microwave, expecting it to try to break free from the ropes, but the ex-zombie's eyes told him otherwise.

"Hey, it's eyes aren't yellow anymore, it looks... Normal." Wilson said.

"That's a good sign." Doc said.

"Hello? Mr. Zombie?" Jessie called.

"I think our machine worked." James said.

The ex-zombie tried to say something, but only inarticulate sounds were heard.

"It's trying to talk to us." Tom said.

Wilson put him on the ground and gave him a laptop.

"Here, try this."

The ex-zombie moved his arm towards the keyboard of the computer, and started typing slowly.

"hhelllo who arre you/? Why am i in th airport?/ whatt happened?" The man typed.

"Hello, we are joint special forces, do you remember anything from the apocalypse?" Doc asked.

"no i rememmberr green gass in my house why cant i speak/?"

"He's been infected in the first stage of infection." Sera said.

"You were just transformed from a zombie, we'll get people to rehabilitate you. Until then, we're going to sedate you." Doc said and injected a syringe into the man.

"That was... Sorta creepy... But it worked!" James said.

"I don't think we should do this on zombies, but people that are about to turn can be cured!" Dr. Friedmann said happily.

"Our work here is done. Where to now?" Tom asked.

"Back to Brazil." Sierra said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Epilogue

******A week later******

**Sierra**

We found the cure, now we can fight the zombies and prevent turning into one. There is still a long way to go until every single zombie is gone from this planet, but now our victory is only a matter of time. The President of United States has come to Brazil to honour every combatant who fought the infection, and every single person, military or civilian, who has lost their lives to the virus. It was dawn, and the first sounds of weapons firing could be heard. The Brazilians have cleared most of Rio and is preparing to launch assaults on zombies in cities around it, the jungles, however, still have infected animals inside, we have sent trained animals inside to control them, and it's working very well, as I said, it's only a matter of time.

"You know, we've already found the cure, shouldn't they be firing microwave beams at the zombies?" Jessie asked.

"I don't think we have the technology yet." James said.

"Oh and do you... Come here."

"What?" James said after he went to Jessie.

Jessie whispered in his ear: "Do you like Sera?"

"What? N-no!" James answered. "How could you think that? I have no feelings for her!"

"I know you're lying!"

"Fine, I do, happy?"

"SERA! JAMES-" Jessie shouted, James covered her mouth with a hand.

"What?" Sera asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." James said.

"You're hiding something." Sera said dully.

"Nope! I don't!" James said with a bad poker face.

"I already heard you, you left your radio on. Don't worry, I won't rearrange your face." Sera said.

"Fine..."

"In fact, I think you're cute."

"Hey, Rafael was right! I should do this more often!" Jessie said and slipped beside me silently. "Boo!"

"WHOA!" I exclaimed, banging my head on the top bunk. "WHAT?"

"I thought you were the master of stealth."

"I am! But we're inside the base, I'm not expecting- You wanted me to say that, didn't you?"

"Expect anything, anytime, anywhere, you told me that."

"And now I'm the hypocrite."

Jessie's smile widened and I did a face- palm.

"I'm going to find the rest of the guys. Follow me if you want to." I said.

"Better leave these two alone." Jessie said and followed me to the recreation room.

Inside the recreation room, soldiers were either playing pool or drinking alcohol, a few were eating breakfast. We joined Tom, Ken, Frost and Azure.

"Where is James and Sera?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably doing what Blu and Jewel are doing." Jessie said. "And I was playing Rafael."

"Playing Rafael?" Tom asked, eyes narrowing.

"Being the love doctor."

"You're kidding, right?" Wilson asked.

"Nope!"

"Well, that's a level up for you, Jessie, here!" Frost said, giving her a cup of milk.

"Thanks!" Jessie said and downed the cup in one gulp.

"I never thought James and Sera could be a couple, it's like they are opposites." Austin said.

"But Blu and Jewel are the same." Tom said, cleaning his beloved M4.

Everyone nodded.

"Since the zombies are basically done for, we won't be seeing each other all together for a long time... Wanna have a good round of some good ol' multiplayer?" Bell asked.

"I'm up for it!" Jessie said.

"Why not?" Tom said.

"Time to kick ass." I said.

"Let's get James and Sera." Frost said.

We nodded and stood up, surprisingly, they were already here.

"Duty calls." Weston said with his game face.

Credits

No animals were harmed in the making of this documentary, but thousands of infected were.

Ammunition fired: 5.56x45mm NATO- 3758 rounds, 7.62x51mm NATO-954 rounds, 7.62x39mm- 107 rounds, .50 caliber BMG- 6471 rounds, 12.7x108mm- 1024, 9x19mm Parabellum- 43 rounds, .45 Automatic Colt Pistol- 12 rounds, .32 ACP- 0 rounds, M830A1 HEAT (Used by M256 main gun of the M1 Abrams MBT)- 34 rounds, 25x184mm M792 HE incendiary (Used by M242 duel-feed chain gun on the M3A3 Bradley)- 478-504 rounds, PG-7VL HEAT RPG (Used by the RPG-7)- 12 rounds, HEDP 502 Cartridges (Used by the AT-4 launcher)- 6 rounds. Total amount of ammunition fired- 12932-12968 rounds.

Characters:

'Dream team':

Azure:

Cpt. Dennis 'Sierra'

Cpt. Nate Weston

Cpt. Alistair Bell

Lt.'Doc'

Lt. Max (Peregrine falcon)

Lt. Uzzi (K-9 unit, wolf)

2nd Lt. Charlie Wilson

Other members:

Cpt. Tom Fortnell (Thanks to Firehound427)

Lt. Saito Kenji 'Ken' Hayato (Thanks to Chickweed 001)

Lt. Sera Irrasi* (Thanks to mechkiller)

Pvt. James Trent (Thanks to mechkiller)

Roland 'Death' Frost (Thanks to CJFANG)

Austin 'Missile' Waddell (Thanks to Missile the Pegasus)

Glenn 'Hawkins'* (Red tailed hawk) (Thanks to Rio Fanfiction Lover 72)

Members of the spetsnaz team:

Cpt. Victor

Sgt. Sasha

Sgt. (UNNAMED)

Sgt. (UNNAMED)

Sgt. (UNNAMED)

Characters belonging to Blue sky studios and 20th century fox:

Blu

Jewel

Rafael

Eva

Nico

Pedro

Linda

Tulio

Fernando

Misc: Nicole (Canary) (Thanks to Blumacaw 13)

Pedi (Cardinal) (Thanks to Blumacaw 13)

Ned (Red kite)

Ted (Red kite)

*Lt. Sera Irrasi was not shown in her true anthropomorphic panther form.

*Glenn 'Hawkins' was not shown in this film.

_All my atrocities_

_Come by way of reciprocity_

_I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve_

_Death be my dignity_

_Execute hemlock philosophy_

_Poison fills the cup of the carpenter_

_NO!_

_Love lost on me_

_MORE!_

_Life so costly_

_No reason_

_For grieving_

_No_

_LOVE LOST ON ME_

_more_

_LIFE SO COSTLY_

_Bring me down with _

_SEVEN POINT SIX TWO HIGH VELOSITY!_

_I can see them everywhere_

_They're all around me_

_They're waiting for me._

_Descending_

_Unrelenting_

_Beauty of annihilation._

_Your curiosity_

_Feeding off my animosity_

_And reason_

_Is treason_

_DOWN! With all that's good and clean and you can't F***ING annihilate me!_

_Bring you down with_

_SEVEN POINT NINE TWO AND NO INPUNITY!_

_I can see them everywhere_

_They're all around me_

_They're waiting for me_

_Descending_

_Unrelenting_

_Beauty of Annihilation_

_Death so beautiful_

_Looks so beautiful_

_Looks so beautiful on me_

_I can see them everywhere_

_I can see them everywhere I go_

_I can see them everywhere_

_They're all around me_

_They're waiting for me_

_I can see them everywhere_

_I can see them everywhere I go_

_I can see them everywhere_

_They're all around me_

_They're waiting for me_

_Descending_

_Unrelenting_

_Beauty of annihilation_

_Looks like your prophet has been mistaken_

_Is life really gone or just been wasted_

_DEATH SO CLOSE THAT I CAN TASTE IT!_

Story by Sierrastrike

Thanks to the Brazilian, Russian and Canadian government for allowing film crew to film before repairing structures in Rio, Moscow and Vancouver.

AN: That's it! If anyone can tell me the three meanings of 'duty calls'... Well... You're smart. Review, PLEASE! And be ready for another OC story!


End file.
